


After the moonlight

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus, after a full moon night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the moonlight

  



End file.
